Unforeseen Instigation
by Limxuxu09
Summary: Sequel to "Taking Things". And so as Haru lets go of a marriage that was never genuine, here comes the unforeseen but expected instigation that may lead to a new beginning in her life. Will it be for the better or for the worse? A ONE SHOT


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Katekyo Hitman Reborn characters mentioned in the story. They belong to Akira Amano. **

PART 1: "Runaway"

PART 2: "Taking Things"

…

She wouldn't believe it if she hadn't seen it. She would have laughed if she weren't so stunned. Nor was the colorful view enough to convince her of the actual state of her abode. The overpowering sweet aroma was not even too much to take in. Merely the fact that there were dozens of flowers of various kinds and hues covering every inch of the apartment already boggled her mind.

_Did I die? _was the very first idea that popped into Haru Miura's head as she surveyed the once familiar place.

As if to test that hypothesis, she tried to pinch herself, wincing at the pain. To second to that, her stomach grumbled from hunger.

_Hmm, _she pondered. _Ghosts don't feel pain and they don't get hungry. Then again, how can I know if I never really knew how to be a ghost?_

A sigh escaped from her mouth. The most obvious rationale bellowed in her confused and fried brain as to why she would be a recipient of such treatment. Yet this reason had happened several million months ago… Or so she hoped.

As to what they always say that time heals, Haru craved for nothing but for time to pass fast enough for all the wounds to repair themselves completely. And may all her miseries end soon. Yet that simple gesture heaved enough evidence of what she lost yet gained by another.

"Hmmm…"

For some reason, the quiet voice from her uninvited guest did not alarm Haru. It was not because of the distracting presence and smell of the ornaments. Nor had she been anticipating for this person to be here at all. Someho, this divorcee knew very well that he'd come for her. But for what? Will it be for the better or for the worse? Was she ready for this?

With clenched fist, the suddenly brave soul turned towards the direction of the sound. Her vision instantly caught sight of the unmoving, willowy figure. For the first time, her courage was mustered enough that she could actually look straight into this human being who had bemused her in so many outstanding ways. Out of the blue, it all came crashing down. What she was seeing took her breath away.

He was beautiful. So beautiful it hurts to even look at his face. And no one can even appreciate such beauty since the first thing that would often grasp their attention when they look at those scrutinizing eyes was fear. Yet there's so much depth in those gray eyes if one would let himself or herself drown into them. Somehow, despite the sharpness, tenderness emanates in them like the soft glow of the sunlight.

This extraordinary discovery brought shiver through Haru's spine. It was an amazing sensation though she did not know exactly what to do with them. She could not fathom a way on how to react to these contemplations. Either she would submit to them or further build a wall around her and never look back.

While Haru's conflicting emotions battled internally, the black-haired man gradually moved towards the bewildered woman. The intensity of his gaze sliced through her that she had to look away.

"Hibari..." she squeaked.

At the same time, Kyoya Hibari stopped on his track. She did not dare look up to see his expression.

_How lame of you, _Haru scolded herself. _How could you show your of weakness? And you can't even decide if it's because of fear or because of..._

She shook her head, not finishing the outrageous notion that came to her. Why can she not acknowledge his presence like a strong, independent woman? Why on earth was this individual, who was once nobody to her can now materialize himself to her doorstep without warning and even crawl under her skin?

It scared Haru to succumb to those feelings, to penetrate the reality that Hibari was beginning to strip her soul. It frustrated her even more that she seemed to be allowing him. But the question that sprang from that terrifying yet fascinating fellow startled her.

"Why are you doing this to me?"

Haru tried to analyze again and again what she just heard until she felt paralyzed. Just like that, her wall of defences was up again.

"Did what? What did I do to you?" she demanded.

"This," he said quietly.

Annoyed, her light eyes glared at his dark ones.

_How dare you?! Who are you to blame me for all of this?! Who do you think you are? I did not ask for any of this! Why are you here anyway? You think I need pity? I have enough of that and I need not to ask for more! And you coming here to maybe mock me is not helping at all! _Haru mulled over angrily.

An explosive sound erupted that almost made her heartbeat stop. It happened so fast that she missed seeing Hibari punch the wall with so much force it almost shook the whole house. That was when she realized that the words she was ruminating on also came out of her mouth. He heard everything she was supposedly thinking.

Terror overwhelmed her for his action until he caught a glimpse of his bloody hand.

"Are you crazy?!" Haru exclaimed.

Without any hesitation, the brown-haired lady pulled Hibari through his injured hand. She made him sit down on a nearby couch, pulled out a first aid kit nearby, settled on the floor in front of him and begun treating his wound.

Despite his heavy stare, she remained focus on her task. She continued to wipe away the blood and clean the wound with different sorts of ointments.

At the midst of her job, Haru tried to press harder on his deep cuts to make him feel the sting, hoping to make him regret his stupid deed. She did not bother hiding her disappointment by scowling at him. But her attempts failed as Hibari remained soundless, motionless and expressionless.

Seized by silence, Haru exhaled as she proceeded with the work at hand. Unexpectedly, Hibari touched her face that made her pause. With a swift but gentle move, he tilted her head so she would be looking at him. Their eyes met, providing her the opportunity to study every detail of his features. Her sight landed and lingered on his pursed lips, watching as they curved into a smile.

An outburst of emotions poured out from them at that moment as they stood up and every part of her was immediately pressed on his. Hibari started kissing her, softly at first, then rapidly. His arms wrapped around Haru's thin body and hers around his neck. He lifted her effortlessly and carried her to the wide open door that leads to her bedroom.

There was a frantic exchange of energy between them as they absorbed every bit of each other in a way they never did before. All their façade came crumbling down. All that was hidden prevailed relentlessly out in the open.

From that time on, he was no longer the 10th Cloud Vongola Guardian and she was no longer the Vongola Decimo's ex-wife. No longer were they linked just because of how fate once brought them together as required by the Arcobaleno, Reborn. Fate somehow found a chance to give them a much closer and stronger connection they never considered they would be blessed with.

A thrill of excitement emerged within Haru, admiring the majestic species holding her as if she was the most fragile thing in the world. How could she have been so afraid of letting this person into her life? Why had she long delayed such an exquisite moment to transpire? Then again, maybe she had to surpass all those damnations in order to fully appreciate what was next in line.

It was as if the night would never end when finally, they lay on the bed with nothing but a white sheet covering their bodies. Haru rested her head on his chest, listening to the soft thump of his heart. It made her wonder if it had been beating for her all this time. Then again, no one can truly say that this mysterious guy had the capability to love and be intimate with someone. Until now.

Just a few hours ago, Haru was dreading that she would spend her first evening in her new resident by crying herself to sleep. Yet this satisfied girl could never have imagined that her chamber would be used for the first time in such a special circumstance.

Lovemaking appeared to be so much more than Haru expected. The contentment that radiated afterwards was gratifying. And who would have thought that she would share that experience with this guy she vow to run away from as long as she lived?

Sighing happily, she glided her fingers on her companion's bare skin, enjoying the electric current going through her body with every touch. Her hand was grabbed by his, interlacing their fingers together.

"Thank you," Haru murmured. She never felt grateful in her whole life.

Out of a sudden, Hibari stiffened. They both sat up at the same time and Haru saw the worry on his usually vacant eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asked, placing her hands on his face.

Their eyes met and anxiety overcame her. "What happened?"

"I have to go," he responded, quickly pulling away and getting up from the bed.

Haru watched as Hibari hurriedly dressed up. "Are you going to tell me what's going on?" she regarded.

He paused as he gazed outside the window. All of a sudden, the sound of chirping filled the still night.

"Stay here," he stated firmly.

Haru did not say anything, noticing an explicit change in the mood: His stance, his expression, his words… he was back again to the old Hibari. And it frightened her that everything good will end along with the approaching morning. Let alone that the other guardians may also be in trouble. But despite her trepidations, she waited patiently for him to explain.

Hibari then sat on the bed, grabbing her face so their eyes were locked to each other. "Listen to me. If I'm not back in 24 hours, go to the Sawada's and stay there. Do you understand?"

Haru held his gaze, trying to see right through him and find the answers. Only his blank expression did not give away anything she was seeking for. Struggling to fight back the tears, she eventually nodded not trusting her voice.

With a fleetingly tight hug and a soft brush of their lips, he was gone. No explanation, no assurance. Everything happened so fast that she wasn't even sure they were real.

The chirping came again as a yellow bird suddenly flew into the room and sat on her lap.

"Hibird," Haru greeted meekly, stroking its feathers.

Hibird began singing the Namimori Middle School anthem. Though Haru have heard of it being sung a thousand times by students, the song brought a whole new meaning to her when produced by that small creature.

The lone girl wondered if Hibird's presence should be a consolation for Hibari's abrupt disappearance without any enlightenment. Could he have made his only companion stay with her so she won't be alone and that she would be reminded that he will come back? Though the idea comforted her, his departure agonized her.

The familiar hymn continued on and Haru found herself humming along. With the song came the prayer that the man she loves would not be harmed. She prayed for the safety of the other guardians and she prayed for the safety of the rest of the Vongola family. She prayed for no war to rage and she prayed that the past won't happen again. But most of all, she prayed for her peace of mind. That the waiting would be bearable and that Hibari would soon come home.

Her body ached from being near him yet it ached to be near him. But at last, Haru laid her head down with a better sentiment. She savored his scent that lingered on the pillow, hugging the garment as if it was him.

With tears in her eyes but with strength in her heart, Haru finally fell asleep. As if on cue, Hibird slowly finished their salutation to the strongest Vongola guardian, not of a goodbye but of an awaited return.


End file.
